


所幸

by babewannn97



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewannn97/pseuds/babewannn97
Summary: 不管最后走了多远，至少人海中并肩过





	所幸

穆勒推开家门的时候戈麦斯正翘着脚半躺在沙发上玩手机。  
“嘿，甜心，你回来了，”戈麦斯把注意力从手机上移开，空出一只手伸向穆勒，“会面怎么样，菲利普说什么了吗？”  
穆勒蹬掉鞋，随便扒掉外套扑过来趴在了戈麦斯的身上，用手指去抚摸他的鼻梁：“挺好的，菲利普说下次想见见你。”  
“我会的，”戈麦斯一把搂住穆勒的腰，把人往自己怀里压，半张脸都蹭进了穆勒的一头小卷毛里，“外面是不是下雨了？”  
“这你都闻得出来？”穆勒一下子从戈麦斯的怀抱里抬起了头，他抓抓自己的头发，企图揪下几根亲自验证一下。  
戈麦斯笑眯眯地看着他，扔了手机，用两只手掌包住穆勒正在对自己头发犯罪的手：“有点潮，你得去洗一下，不然容易着凉。”  
戈麦斯的手掌温暖又干燥，穆勒满足地叹息一声，打了个哈欠又要往他身上倒：“我不要洗，浴室太冷了，我就想和你在这儿待着。”  
幸亏戈麦斯已经习惯了应付穆勒的撒娇，对美色在怀完全不为所动，他撑着胳膊，把手抵在恋人的胸口处：“洗一下，我给你做点吃的。”  
穆勒盯着戈麦斯看了一会儿，发现对方完全没有动摇的迹象，只好翻身站起来，抿着嘴有些不满：“我不要吃东西，现在天气正好适合补觉，我要睡觉。”  
戈麦斯挑了下眉毛，扭头看向了窗外。  
好吧，下雨天，外面阴沉沉的，雨水打在玻璃上的声音很好听，和偶尔刮过的风奇妙的组成了一首摇篮曲——托马斯说的没错，确实让人很有困意。  
“好，睡觉。”  
“我要你陪我睡，一个人太冷了。”  
戈麦斯轻声笑了出来，他朝已经走远了的穆勒招招手：“甜心。”  
“嗯哼？”穆勒回头看了他一眼，乖乖地跑了回来。  
戈麦斯从沙发上坐起来，手臂一伸摸住了穆勒的后颈，轻轻地拉着他弯了腰，吻在了他的耳侧。  
“Ich liebe dich.”

穆勒从浴室里踮着脚溜出来的时候，戈麦斯已经躺在被窝里了。  
“马里奥马里奥，”身上还带着些许水汽的穆勒迅速的钻进了被子里，往戈麦斯身上靠过去，“沐浴液快用完了。”  
“睡醒晚上去买吧，正好冰箱里也不剩什么了。”穆勒摸起来还有点冰冰的，但戈麦斯不在乎这个，他凑过来在穆勒的唇上落下了一个暖洋洋的吻，后者伸出手揽住他的脖子加深了它。  
“甜心，你不是想睡觉吗？”戈麦斯趁着穆勒松开他喘息的时候拍了拍对方的屁股，“晚上？”  
穆勒摇了摇头，一个翻身骑在了戈麦斯的腰上，把被子整个掀了下去，接着又凑过来含住男友的嘴唇，双手揪着那件他看不顺眼很久的黑色家居服，想把它粗暴的脱下来。  
“好吧好吧。”戈麦斯向来拿穆勒没办法，他顺从地让穆勒扒光了他，然后伸手去拉扯对方的衣摆。  
两个人亲吻着彼此，手上动作不停，不一会儿就只剩戈麦斯身上还有一条内裤了。  
戈麦斯其实在家不怎么穿裤子，经常光着两条长腿走来走去，带着穆勒也跟他学，有一次拉姆来他们家做客，看着穆勒只穿着一条内裤和戈麦斯的大衬衫跑出来开门，差点扭头就走。  
穆勒推着戈麦斯的胸膛顺势直起身子，舌尖分开的时候拉起一根淫靡的银丝。  
他收起腿跪在了戈麦斯的腿间，慢慢地俯下身，两只手顺着戈麦斯的胸膛一路下滑，抚过腰间最后撑在胯部的两旁，沉着腰低头，用牙齿叼住内裤的边缘一点点往下拉扯。  
戈麦斯侧过头去看穆勒，正好能看到他形状好看的屁股翘了起来，未经抚慰的阴茎也抬起了头。  
内裤被褪到大腿根部，戈麦斯的气息整个把穆勒包裹了起来，让他两条腿有些发软，半勃的阴茎躺在耻毛里，穆勒轻轻地握上去，在顶端落下一吻。  
戈麦斯感觉到下身欲望的胀大，他坐了起来，顺手拿过两个枕头垫在了自己的腰后，伸出两根手指递到了穆勒的嘴边。  
穆勒知道他的小心思，手上抚弄的动作不停，张开嘴去含住了戈麦斯的手指，舌尖灵活的绕过指尖。刚开始他还能专心致志的舔弄着，但一想到过一会儿这两根手指要送进什么地方去之后就再也没办法集中注意力了，他呜咽着，不自觉地晃了晃屁股。  
戈麦斯把手指抽了回来，许是穆勒有些意乱情迷，真的以为自己在为他口交，手指离开的时候还不满地咕噜了一声，含住他的指尖不放。  
“舔舔真的，别在乎这两根细的。”戈麦斯捏着穆勒的下巴晃了晃，把他往自己裆部上按过去。  
穆勒看着自己手里生机勃勃的欲望，先是伸出舌尖在马眼上轻柔地舔了舔，在感受到戈麦斯浑身一抖后满意地握住又粗大了几分的阴茎，张开嘴含了进去。  
穆勒不经常帮戈麦斯口交，大多数原因是他们没那个时间，有空的时候多是戈麦斯喜欢舔他，压着他的腿，一边骚弄着他身后的穴口，一边用温热包裹他的欲望，听着他婉转呻吟，然后挺直腰背射出来。  
回想着戈麦斯曾经的动作，穆勒加大幅度地吞吐着，一只手撸着阴茎的根部，另一只往下去揉搓着囊袋。  
戈麦斯压抑住想在穆勒嘴里驰骋的欲望，抬起手搭住他的腰肢，被口水浸湿的两根手指顺着股缝滑了下去，准确地按上了穴口，用指尖在褶皱处不轻不重地划来划去。  
穆勒的嘴里塞得满满的，想表达不满也只能在嘴里呜咽几声，戈麦斯当做没听见，笑着挺了挺腰。  
穆勒埋在戈麦斯的股间，那根粗长的阴茎直直的捣在他的喉咙处，他甚至能感觉到上面凸起的青筋在一下一下跳动。  
他稍稍抬起了头，把那东西吐出来了一些，唾液混着戈麦斯的体液从他的嘴边溢了出来，他伸出舌尖舔了一下，把黏在嘴角的东西全都勾回了嘴巴里。  
戈麦斯看着他迷茫又饥渴的样子，感觉自己的下半身都要硬得爆炸了。  
“你这个小坏蛋，”戈麦斯抓着他的腰把人拎到了自己身上，探过身去撕咬着穆勒的嘴唇，舌头伸进去纠缠着他的，一边用手去按压股缝中的穴口，一边拉扯着他胸前的凸起，“就这么想吃吗？”  
穆勒在他的亲吻中呜咽着，嘴巴闭不上，东西又都流了出来。  
戈麦斯用手指去捞，粘稠的液体在他的指尖流淌着拉扯出丝，另一只手轻轻地挤压着穆勒的脸颊，仰着下巴用一种近乎于引诱的语气开口：“乖，张口让我看看。”  
穆勒鼓着嘴巴想躲开戈麦斯的手，他挪动屁股想逃开对方的控制范围，却没成想正好蹭在了那根挺立的欲望上——戈麦斯急切地倒抽了一口冷气。  
也不管还有没有剩下的东西在穆勒嘴里了，戈麦斯又掰开穆勒的臀瓣，黏着液体的手指压进去凹陷的穴口，指尖也不试探一下，直接伸进去，曲着手指熟悉的按压着内壁。  
穆勒半张着嘴喘息着，两只胳膊紧紧环抱着戈麦斯的脖子，几乎算是没有润滑就进入的甬道干涩异常，但习惯被抽插的后穴里的不适感几乎是立刻就消失了，希望被更大东西塞满的空虚迅速的弥漫了上来。  
可戈麦斯就像故意使坏一样，不是在里面不轻不重地搔着，就是抽出来在穴口处打转，穆勒明明都感受到了那根炽热的硬挺顶在了自己的后腰上，散发着欲望的强烈味道。  
“唔……”穆勒不满地呜咽了一声，瞪了戈麦斯一眼，抬了抬腰，主动向后磨蹭着。  
戈麦斯被那甚至可以称之为娇嗔的一眼给逗乐了，他摸着穆勒的后颈，凑上去在对方的脖颈上小口吸允啃咬着，一只手抚着自己的欲望，顶住了穆勒的小穴，分泌的液体蹭得一屁股都是，但就是不进去。  
“告诉我，你想让我怎么样？”戈麦斯用嘴唇摩挲着穆勒的，在对方急不可耐地想要亲吻他的时候又坏心眼的移开了，“乖，甜心，说出来。”  
“想要……”穆勒揪着戈麦斯的头发把他拽回自己面前，狠狠地亲了上去，“操我，现在。”  
“遵命。”戈麦斯抱着穆勒的腰，一下子把人翻了过来按在了床头架子上，还没等对方反应过来，就把阴茎一寸一寸挤了进去。  
没用润滑液，也没戴套子，只靠那一点点粘液的润滑和没做到底的扩张根本不够让穆勒真正的软下来，嫩肉紧密地缠了上来，绞得戈麦斯几乎要立刻缴械投降。  
穆勒发出一声短促的尖叫，两只手撑在墙上才没让自己倒下去，戈麦斯那里太大了，如果不是做好前戏自己根本无法完全容纳他，后穴里全是阴茎蹭过干涩嫩肉的酸涩，和被填满的肿胀感。  
戈麦斯没有完全挤进去，差不多只一半他就抽了回来，接着又一下更深入了些，撞到了穆勒的敏感点上。  
“啊——！”穆勒两腿一软，身子眼看就要歪下去，所幸被戈麦斯及时抓住了手腕靠在了墙上，“马里奥，你轻点……”  
戈麦斯在嘴里咕哝一声，不知道是在回答什么，但腰间的动作却一点都没停，一下又一下，撞得越来越深越来越狠。  
没一会儿穆勒就被操得浑身发软，额头抵在墙上，连尖叫的力气都没了，只剩甜腻的喘息随着身后一阵又一阵的顶弄溢出口腔。  
戈麦斯的两条腿都挤在他的胯间，顶得他根本没有办法完全跪在床上，总有一个膝盖是悬空着的，酸痛得不得了。他不敢沉下腰去，戈麦斯从来不会在他还没第一次高潮的时候就把那根粗长的阴茎完全操进来，总会留一点在外面，而那一点是让他整个后半夜都为之呻吟颤抖的秘密。  
可是真的好累……快感从连接的地方顺着尾椎一路冲向大脑去，在最深处冒出一点又一点的火星。  
穆勒的手指扒在墙纸上，留下几道褶皱一样的印痕，他仰着下巴咬着牙，努力不想让自己沉下去。  
“马里奥，马里奥……”他感觉自己的意识都要飘走了，他快抓不住自己了。  
“我在。”戈麦斯亲吻着他的耳朵，轻声安慰他。  
“我感觉我要掉下去了。”穆勒感觉戈麦斯停了下来，他能清楚的感觉到自己后面在不知羞耻的收缩着，箍在戈麦斯的欲望上，想让他继续攻城略地。  
戈麦斯没有理会，他还是专心地吻着穆勒的耳廓，用牙齿小心撕扯着耳垂。  
“去哪里？”  
穆勒发现自己的腿抖得更厉害了，他喘着气，侧过头想去亲吻坏心眼的恋人：“我……我不知道，马里奥，你动一动。”  
戈麦斯迎接着穆勒的吻，在他忙着和自己唇舌相交的时候，偷偷挪动了一下腿，让穆勒失去了最后的支撑点。  
穆勒猛地沉了下去，把整个阴茎都纳进了自己的体内，深处最敏感的那一点，重重地磨蹭在了凹陷的马眼上。  
穆勒无声的长大了嘴巴，突如其来的猛烈快感逼出了他的眼泪，也让他无助地缩起了身子，毫无预兆地射了出来。  
戈麦斯没给他喘息的机会，甚至没有让他把精液射完。  
他松开了握着穆勒手腕的手，改去把着对方的腰，怀里的人已经不需要他的桎梏，精瘦修长的身子软绵绵的，只能靠着他才不至于倒下去。  
戈麦斯把整根都抽了出来，只留头部还在里面，然后又一次尽根没入，准确的找到那致命的一点，每一次都准确无误又毫不留情的撞上去。  
穆勒已经完全被操开了，后穴里温软湿润，每一寸都缠了上来，又紧又热，戈麦斯有些恍惚，他甚至感觉穆勒在他面前晃来晃去。  
接着他眨眨眼睛，发现那不是他的错觉，穆勒真的在挣扎。  
“怎么了甜心？”他以为是穆勒不舒服了，连忙忍着欲望停了下来，探过身去安抚地吻着他的脸颊。  
穆勒的脸上全是泪，他好看的眼睛看上去还有些溃散，好像还没有完全从高潮里回过神来，但他确实在胡乱动着。  
戈麦斯看着他的嘴唇在微微颤动，就凑上去听。  
“……别，”穆勒小声说着，“别背对着我，我想看着你。”  
戈麦斯的心脏一瞬间被拧紧了，他无法形容自己的感觉，他只觉得眼眶发热，烫得他想流泪。  
他们分别太久了，这几年的时光说长不长，说短也不短，但每一分每一秒都深深刻在心里，如果拿出来看一眼，密密麻麻的全是想念的模样。  
分居两地的时候只是每个月见上那么一面，有时候时间充裕到他们在缠绵一夜后还能好好洗个澡，有时候却只能在机场大厅里隔着人群匆匆扫上一眼。  
分开时候还是太年轻，不甘苦闷伤心过后，天真的以为只要他们还都能踩在那片草地上，就好像还在一起，抬抬胳膊就能触碰到彼此，空气里都是他和青草泥土的味道。  
可随着身边人的离开，新的伙伴的加入，那种错觉一天一天的在消失，逐渐明白了，进球后的拥抱，输球后的安慰，触碰在自己身上的肌肤，没有一寸带着属于他的温度。  
戈麦斯知道，如果不是他下定决心回到故土，穆勒不知道还能不能再继续骗下去，骗得世界上除了他自己，没一个人相信他有过一个形影不离的亲密爱人。  
戈麦斯把自己全抽了出来，搂着穆勒，小心地把他的身子转过来朝向自己放倒在床上，然后跪在他的腿间，虔诚地吻了下去。  
一个完全不带任何欲望的吻，只是一下又一下，落在穆勒的嘴唇上。  
穆勒最喜欢自己这么吻他，他总说能感觉到自己所有的爱，都附着在一个个亲吻上，慢慢融化在他的嘴角。  
早在离开的那一天，穆勒亲手把一颗柠檬放在了他的心尖上。  
现在那颗柠檬裂开了一道口子，一滴一滴的往下流着酸涩的汁水，浸入他的血液里，流向四肢百骸。  
“我爱你，甜心，我再也不会离开你了。”戈麦斯说着，缓慢又坚定地把自己埋进了穆勒的身体里。  
穆勒仰着头呻吟，把脆弱的脖子全部暴露在了戈麦斯眼前，眼泪汗水顺着下巴流了下来，脸微微红着，眸子里是溃散的神志，但戈麦斯还是能从里面看到自己的倒影。  
戈麦斯完全没有给穆勒喘息的机会，他知道对方其实沉迷于高潮中持续的快感，有几次他没停下来，穆勒第二次射得比往常都快，那种彻底迷失在性爱里的模样让他根本忘不掉。  
穆勒感觉自己体内仿佛有一道燃烧的火焰，从深处一路燃烧到心尖上，而施种火种的人正压在自己的身上，向自己倾诉满腔爱意。  
穆勒颤抖着呼出一口气，收紧了抱在戈麦斯身上的手。  
之前射出来的精液还有些挂在了穆勒的身上，随着戈麦斯的动作滴滴哒哒流向了两人交合的地方，被带着送进了穆勒的身体里，捣得冒出细小的泡沫，附在了穴口外。  
戈麦斯快要高潮的时候，穆勒感觉自己的意识都快乱成一团浆糊了，只感觉到大脑里堆积的快感越来越多，那根驰骋在自己体内的欲望好像又胀大了一圈，速度也越来越快了，又快又深，仿佛要把他的五脏六腑给操得移位了。  
“马里奥……”穆勒皱着眉呻吟着，“我要去了……”  
“我们一起。”  
戈麦斯按着穆勒的腿根，把他死死钉在了自己的阴茎上，让那一股股精液一点都不浪费的，全都射在了穆勒的体内。  
穆勒尖叫着，他抓着戈麦斯的手臂，指尖深深地按进他的皮肤，身子几乎弯成了一道拱桥，没有被抚慰的阴茎又直直的挺立起来，吐出小股精液，全都溅在了戈麦斯的小腹上。  
“托马斯，”戈麦斯喘着气，抚摸着穆勒的脸颊低下头去亲吻他，吻他还沾着水珠的睫毛，和红彤彤的鼻子，“我很开心。”  
穆勒知道他在说什么，嘴角扬起满足的笑容：“我也很开心，我等这一天，等了很久了。”  
我等和你再次并肩站在绿茵场上这一天，真的太久了。

FIN


End file.
